


Twins at the End of the World

by star_crossing (cold_Moonberry)



Series: do shooting stars get to return home? [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Gen, some shinjiro x minako at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/star_crossing
Summary: In that moment, they are not S.E.E.S. members or wildcards. He is not a Seal and she is not The World. They are simply Arisato Minato and Minako, the twins at the end of the world.The Arisato twins on Ryoji, before and after, the final battle, Graduation Day, and what's after.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato
Series: do shooting stars get to return home? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823614
Kudos: 25





	Twins at the End of the World

Ryoji Mochizuki was too loud and too bright. His personality was so annoying, that at times, Minato wondered if he would get strangled by his own, obnoxious yellow scarf. Still, Mochizuki intrigued him. Though his arcana was Fortune, … Minato could sense Death around him as well. Strange. He and Junpei had immediately hit it off, so the Fool found himself around the two a lot. Aigis didn’t like him, but for some strange reason, Minato found the boy endearing. He reminded him of Pharos in his childishness.

**________________________**

Ryoji Mochizuki was a blast. Minako found herself hanging out with him and Junpei, and the humor that came out of it was great. Even her antisocial brother would hang out with them more often than not, and it had been a while since she had heard his deadpan one-liners, always impeccably timed. She missed it, really. The other boy brought back some of the other traits Minato had had before the car accident. He always had it, it just wasn’t as prominent. She thought of this as her brother twirled her around in one of their rooms, singing softly with her, headphones attached to their ears. Honestly, she didn’t know sometimes who’s room was whose. They snuck into each other’s rooms so often, it was amazing how Mitsuru-senpai never said anything. In each room there were equal measures of their own stuff everywhere. It was when she was figuring out who’s room they were in when a thought came to her. Minato had a crush on Ryoji. Does he even know it yet?”

**________________________**

Ryoji Mochizuki was Death. Ryoji Mochizuki was Pharos. Ryoji Mochizuki was Thanatos. And Ryoji Mochizuki was the Avatar of Nyx, sent to end the world. Ryoji Mochizuki wanted them to kill him on December 31. Minato’s mind was made up while everyone was discussing it. He would not let him die.

**________________________**

Ryoji Mochizuki was special to her brother. He was special to someone who knew loss, and he wanted that someone to kill him. Minako could see it in his eyes, and knew his answer before he voted. She knew it would not change. So she twirled him around, in the comforts of their rooms, singing softly, and she let him cry. She wondered, if he recognized his feelings as heartbreak, or swept it under rug, refusing to falter. And when Ryoji came back, she supported him, then left for them to talk it out, silently weeping for the boy that cared too much about his friend.

**________________________**

The battle was hard. Minato almost gave up, then remembered. His sister had secretly been supporting him this entire time, since the accident. He wished they had time to dance once more. Ryoji had supported him, even after he refused to kill him, something he thought would bring about the best outcome. He wished they had more time. All of the S.E.E.S. members, Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, they looked up to him as a leader and laughed with him as a friend. He wished they didn’t have to suffer. They deserve better. Suddenly, with the giant eye in front of him, _Nyx_ , here to bring the Fall, he knows what he must do. 

Minato smiles at his friends. He holds his sister by the hand, twirls her around, embraces her, and sings. 

_kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita_

_itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita_

_nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you_

Minako joins in, twirling him this time, hands entwined. Tears spill down all of their faces.

_If I ever lose you, I will find you, I will never leave you_

In that moment, they are not persona-users, S.E.E.S. members, orphans, or wildcards. They are simply Arisato Minato and Minako, the twins at the end of the world.

Then the moment ends, and he lets go, turning his back. There is a loud bang, and two figures appear. Thanatos, god of Death, and Orpheus, Master of Strings. In a flash of blinding light, they converge, creating something different.

_Messiah,_ he whispers softly, yet everyone can hear it.

As he ascends, the shouts of his teammates follow him. Nothing they try brings him down. The worst of it all, they think, is Minako’s broken, shattered cry as she reaches for her other half.

And the world resets.

**________________________**

“That was some stunt you pulled.” Minako pulls her brother close and cries.

“Haha, my bad.” Minato wraps his arms around his sister and calms her the way their mother used to.

S.E.E.S. doesn’t remember any of it. They think of the Arisato twins as simple friends, friends that live with them, not as people they’d risk their life for. People they _have_ risked their life for, and people who had done the same in return.

And it hurts. It hurts every time the seniors call them Arisato. They managed to get them to call them Minako and Minato, but there was no warmth, no familiarity. Fuuka, Junpei, and Yukari have forgotten nearly all of their inside jokes. Aigis is nowhere to be found. Koromaru barked, their scent was familiar, but it seems even he had no idea why he had his winged collar. They had only seen Ken once, in passing, at the shrine, and he barely knew them, and nothing of Shinjiro. 

Minako visits him every afternoon. When she’s done, Minato waits for her at the shrine. They pray for their parents, for their teammates’ family, for Akinari, for Jin and Takaya, and for the promise. Graduation Day, on the rooftop. They pray they will remember, and sing the Aria of the Soul. At night, they twirl each other around and they dance and they sing until midnight. As they get closer to Graduation Day, there are no more fancy flourishes, no dramatic moves. Only simple steps, simple, scarce, twirls, and singing until they fall asleep.

**________________________**

Minato is getting tired, more so each day. He sleeps longer, and it is harder for him to wake every morning. His sister knows this. Minako accompanies him to every doctor’s appointment Mitsuru schedules. Though his sleeping is certainly not normal, every professional gives the same answer. They cannot find anything wrong with him. The heiress eventually gives it up.

He and Minako kept their Evokers. If nobody remembered, that means nobody can collect them. At midnight, while they sing, they point it at each other’s heads and pull the trigger. Relief floods them, every night, when nothing happens. 

**________________________**

It’s Graduation Day. The twins climb stair after stair, to find Aigis waiting on the rooftop. She remembered. All three of them hug each other, when Minato falls. They have to help him onto the bench. When Aigis cries, Minato takes action. Minako helps him up, and soon he and Aigis are in a waltz position. He teaches her the steps, smiling softly while his sister sings. At the end of the song, he wipes the tears off of her mechanical face, and engages in one final dance with his sister. His other half. Aigis sings something, and they whisper. 

“You can’t hold on much longer, can you?”

“‘M sorry. They’re calling, even now.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’ve made it this far! I’m so proud of you.”

“I said goodbye to everyone else already. You think they’ll remember?”

“Of course. You’ll be able to say goodbye to them too.”

“When Shinjiro-senpai wakes up, just remember that you two have my approval, kay?” This made tears fall down her face.

“A-Approval? Jeez, how old-fashioned are you anyway?”

“Don’t waste the rest of your life thinking about me. D-Do what you want.” Both of their eyes were wet now.

“Of course.” With one final twirl, they sat down again. Minato had to lie down, so he had his head in Aigis’ lap, while Minako played with his hair. He felt his eyelids droop.

“Sleep well, brother. Don’t worry about us, okay?”

Before his eyes closed, the rooftop door opened, and he saw his friends. Minato smiled.

**________________________**

“Ryoji, it’s good to see you again.”

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve kept that door absent for too long, now. I did everything I needed to.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? Make sure you visit me, okay? I’m sure I’ll get bored as the Seal.”

A butterfly rested itself on Minato’s heart, then flew to the sky.

**________________________**

His coffin was beautiful. They made sure of that. It was a simple, unassuming dark brown, but when opened, the lining was white. Minako almost put the same blue as the Velvet Room, but it blended in with his hair too much. They put a butterfly clip in his hair, and covered his grave in poppies. Theodore and Elizabeth stayed in the back, and when Minako looked over, for a second she could see Igor in one of the chairs, hands folded.

**________________________**

Every full moon, Aigis and Minako returned to that rooftop and sang Kimi no Kioku. Though they danced with each other, it still wasn’t the same.

**________________________**

Eventually, Shinjiro woke. He started a relationship with Minako, and got into culinary school.

**________________________**

It was a child that had bumped into the couple. Shinjiro recognized the ratty clothes, the greasy hair. This was a child of the streets. They did something about that.

**________________________**

Three years later, Arisato Minako came home after work. Her boyfriend smirked at her, and her son kept rambling about the new visitor. She went into the living room to find her twin brother, who had sacrificed himself for humanity. She immediately tackled him, and he twirled her around.

_If I ever lose you,_

_I will find you,_

_I will never leave you_

In that moment, he is not a Seal, a Savior for humanity, The Universe, and she is not a mother, a girlfriend or The World. They are simply Arisato Minato and Minako, the twins that survived the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through some fanfics and I saw a lot of those about the Fall and what's after. Some of them even revived the Emo Jesus. So, I thought I'd write something of it in the shooting stars universe. Written at 2 pm by yours truly.
> 
> I really like the idea of the twins dancing with each other. i'm only putting this after Shooting Stars bc of the last scene, but this is a prequel.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaSSXcbS8YY&list=PLARrdiKf8Mn1BBf5fXOH-OLtrdcOLVof_&index=1
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JAXfUKb30k&list=PLARrdiKf8Mn1BBf5fXOH-OLtrdcOLVof_&index=2
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVVXPpIZ3uE&list=PLARrdiKf8Mn1BBf5fXOH-OLtrdcOLVof_&index=3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vQyBnmBi0o&list=PLARrdiKf8Mn1BBf5fXOH-OLtrdcOLVof_&index=4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vQyBnmBi0o&list=PLARrdiKf8Mn1BBf5fXOH-OLtrdcOLVof_&index=4
> 
> I was listening to these 5 on repeat while i was writing!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, imma take a long nap now.


End file.
